Bit by the Camping Bug
by keepyourheart
Summary: Miley, her friends, and the Jonas Brothers are going on a camping trip. Who knows what will happen when they are out in the forest all alone. Love, friendships, fights? Only time will tell.
1. On the Road Again

**HANNAH MONTANA: Bit by the Camping Bug**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Hannah Montana, it is fully owned by the Disney Channel. Nor do I own the Jonas Brothers. Any song mentioned in this story are not my own unless stated, they are owned by the artists/bands who wrote them. The only thing I own in this story is the plot, main title, and chapter titles.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**On the Road Again.**

_Miley's Point of View._

"Dad I can't go camping! There is no way I will ever survive out there now," Jackson wined, as he took a seat on the barstool in our dining room.

"Son, you have been camping your whole life. Heck, before we moved here you were always begging me to take you kids out into the wilderness," My dad replied, taking every last bit of food out of the fridge and packing it into a large red and white cooler.

I watched Jackson roll his eyes and take off up the stairs, either to pack or sulk; probably both.

"So daddy, you made sure there is nothing that Hannah has to do this week?" I asked, folding my arms across the bar.

He nodded his head and closed the fridge door. "Sure did."

I felt a smile appearing as I jumped down from the stool. There wasn't anything in this world that I loved more than camping. It was always a nice little treat. Ever since we moved to Malibu, we haven't been out camping. And plus with me being Hannah and performing basically every night, we can never find the time.

Just then I heard the sound of a skateboard ride into my living room. Quickly turning around I laid my eyes upon my best friend Lilly.

"Hey!" I ran up to her and took the duffel bag which she had set down next to her board.

"Hey Miley! Hi Mr. Stewart. Thanks again for letting us come camping! To be honest, this will be my first time, Oliver's too," She said plopping down onto our couch.

"Well we will just have to make it an extra special time for you kids," Dad said, his smile widening. I loved how excited he got just before we left.

As dad left the room to make sure Jackson was all packed and ready, I heard my cell phone go off. Lilly quickly ran to receive it and flipped it open. Before talking she clicked the speaker phone.

"Hello, this is Hannah's personal assistant and best friend Lola speaking!" She told the person on the other line. I just laughed and walked to her side waiting to hear who was calling Hannah this time.

"Hey Lola, can I talk to Miley please?" I looked over at Lilly, my eyes wide. She covered the mouthpiece on the phone and we both squealed. A few months ago I had done a tour with the Jonas Brothers, and told them about my other identity. I was just finding it incredibly hard to keep the secret from them. Plus I completely trusted them with it; I knew they were loyal boys.

"Sure Kevin, I'll go get her," Lilly covered the mouthpiece once again before handing me the phone. "Kevin Jonas wants to talk to you!" She whispered a large dopy grin on her face.

I quickly grabbed the cell phone out of her hand. "Kevin hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey Miley, nothing really thanks. I just wanted to call and see if you were going to be home this weekend. We just finished a show here in Malibu and have the next week off. We're staying here since our next show is next Friday," I looked over at Lilly to see if she had caught all of that. By the shocked expression on her face, I know she had.

"Um, can you hold on a second?" I asked, as the light bulb in my head flickered on.

"Sure."

Thrusting the phone at Lilly I ran up the stairs and into Jackson's room where I found him and my dad sitting on the bed. It seemed as if they were deep in conversation, but this was urgent.

"Daddy! I just had the best idea ever," I cried.

"What is it bud?" He asked standing up from the foot of the bed. Jackson still looked angry, but I quickly looked away. Crossing my fingers behind my back I started to explain my idea.

"So that means Jackson could stay home, so there would be enough room. Lilly and I could sleep in one tent; you could sleep in yours and have the whole thing to yourself, then the boys could sleep in a different one!" I explained, my fingers still crossed behind my back.

"I don't know Hun, have you even asked these boys?" He asked while running a hand through his hair.

"Come on dad; let the girl have some fun! You're only fourteen once." Jackson stepped in. Apparently he really really didn't want to go camping if he was helping me.

I looked over at my brother, and gave him a big smile. He just nodded, and we both looked back at dad with big puppy dog eyes.

"Lilly is on the phone with them right now, all I need to do is ask. Plus you know them well enough to know nothing will happen! You are the one that said these are the type of guys I should be hanging out with," I pressed on, knowing my dad was only a few steps away from caving.

"All right fine. But make sure it is all right with them and their parents." He sighed and walked out of the room. Instantly I turned toward Jackson and gave him a high five before running back down the stairs.

I couldn't help but giggle when I saw Lilly talking away on the phone like she was talking to her life long friend.

Poking her in the shoulder, she said good-bye to Kevin and handed me the phone.

"Ok, I'm back. So I was thinking that since you guys have the whole week off, and we're going camping this week, so it wouldn't give us any time to hang out," I started, biting my lip before continuing. "So maybe you three would want to come with us? I already checked with my dad and he gave me the a-ok."

Lilly grasped my shoulder, and let out an excited gasp.

The only sound coming from the other line was soft whispers. Probably Kevin either asking his parents, or brothers. Once again I crossed my fingers.

"So you're a camper eh? Well we've never really been camping, but it sounds fun!" Kevin replied, and I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"So you can go?!"

"Yep we can go. I just asked Nick and Joe, they said it was cool and our parents probably want us out of their hair for the weekend."

"Great, it's all set! Just tell me where you guys are staying, and we will pick you up in about an hour ok? This is going to be so cool!"

After that, Kevin told me all the details and confirmed that it was all right for them to go. After I hung up the phone Lilly screamed.

"I am going camping with the Jonas Brothers!" She giggled.

Just then Oliver walked in the front door and dropped his bags at his feet.

Raising an eyebrow I walked over toward him. "Jeeze boy, how much stuff did you bring?" I asked amazed that he could fit what looked like his whole wardrobe into two duffle bags.

"We're going camping, you never know what will happen," Oliver replied, walking over to where Lilly was sitting on the couch and sat down next to her.

"So when exactly are we leaving?" Lilly asked me.

"Probably pretty soon, I am so excited. This is going to be the best camping trip ever!"

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I am in a 'create a new story' mood right now, so I decided to start this one! I have a few good ideas for this one, so please check it out in the near future! I am actually pretty proud of myself for updating so much and sticking with my stories haha. Anyways, please tell me what you think of this one by reviewing! I love reading what you guys have to say - they make me smile! Oh and my other story _Summer Love_ will still continue, but I will have this one on the side. So please review, thanks!**


	2. Marshmallows and Misunderstandings

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Marshmallows and Misunderstandings.**

Sitting in the car on the way to pick up the boys, I figured this would be a good time to tell Oliver about the slight change of plans.

"Oliver, someone else is coming with ok?" I started, looking over Lilly and at him.

"Uh ok, who?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the passing cars and streetlights.

"More like some ones are coming. Joe, Kevin, and Nick Jonas," I leaned back in my seat, and rested my elbow on the door handle.

This was when Oliver finally turned to look at me, a confused look on his face. "Three rockstars are going camping?"

"Yep."

A small smile appeared, as he leaned back against his seat, turning to look out the window. "This ought to be good."

-------------

Once we pulled up in front of the hotel, I quickly jumped out of the truck and over to where the boys and their luggage were standing.

"Wow," I said as my jaw dropped.

"What, too much?" Nick asked looking down at the three suitcases at their feet.

"Um, no I guess not. Man whoever said girls pack heavy were way off," I replied with a laugh as they brought the bags over and shoved them into the over stuffed trunk before jumping into the car.

Once we were all driving down the highway I finally realized that I hadn't introduced everyone. Wow, this had to have been awkward.

"Oh! Guys, this is Lily and Oliver I think you've met Lilly once before," I stated as Lily gave them a small wave and smile, where Oliver sent a nodded their way. Just by the expression on Lily's face I could tell she was going into shock. I mean, what girl wouldn't start to freak out if they were squished up against Kevin Jonas.

As the hours passed, I was starting to get a little anxious. Why Jackson didn't want to go camping was beyond me, I mean it was just so fun and different from everything you did in Malibu.

"All right kids, we're here!" My dad sang as we finally pulled into our new home for the week. It was a private place, right in the middle of the woods. Even though we had to walk a little ways to get to the right sport, it was totally worth it.

"Uhh… where are we?" Oliver asked, as he jumped out of the truck, and walked back around to the trunk.

"The great outdoors son!" My dad replied, pulling all the heavy bags out and setting them on the ground.

"Isn't it great?" I asked no one in particular, but only received a few mumbles. Were me and my dad the only ones excited for this?

"Come on guys, this is going to be awesome!" Joe assured, trying to set a good mood.

"Yah!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air, as I swung my large backpack onto my back and waited for the others.

"Ok kids, Oliver you are bunking with Nick, Kevin and Joe are taking the other tent, Miley and Lily you are in your usual tent, and I get the big one," Dad explained as we lugged our bags and tents to our spot, which we reached in about seven minutes.

Dropping his bags on the ground, Oliver fell on top of it. "I am never packing this much again."

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment, and it seemed as if it was contagious because pretty soon everyone was doubled over laughing.

"Hopefully you rockstars know how to set up a tent," Dad said, handing them their tent. "Because I know Oliver sure doesn't."

Once we finished laughing at poor Oliver, I walked over to Nick, who had a worried look on his face, a look that read 'I am so screwed.'

"Don't worry Nick, Oliver isn't that bad! The smell just takes a little getting used to." I joked, nudging him in the shoulder.

"No it's not that, he seems cool. But I have no idea how to set this thing up," He looked down at the polls and tarp, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Oh that's all? I can help you guys, these are a breeze to set up – I can do it in like seven minutes," I bragged, placing my hands on my hips. So maybe not that fast, but he didn't need to know that.

He nodded a thank you as I walked over to where Lilly was standing with two polls in her hands, trying to shove them into the tarp.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

"Setting this little bugger up. Don't worry Miley I got it," She assured me. I just shrugged and walked over to where Joe and Kevin were setting up.

"Soo how's it going?" I asked, standing next to Joe.

"Um, great Miley. NO! Jeeze, that doesn't go in there Kevin. Here let me do it," He huffed snatching the hammer from his hand and tried to pound the small pole into the ground.

Letting out a giggle, Joe looked up from where he was squatting on the ground and raised his eyebrows at me. "Yes?"

"No."

"No what?" He asked, setting the hammer down next to his sneakers.

"No that doesn't go in there. Kevin had it right," I stated, watching as a large smug smile formed on Kevin's face.

"See I told you I knew how to set this up. Dad used to take me out fishing all the time, so just hand it back little bro," He stuck his hand out waiting for the hammer.

Walking away from the arguing brothers I decided to check out the lake I had been to so many times as a child since it seemed as if everyone had things under control. My dad had came to Nick and Olivers rescue and set their tent up.

Even though we lived in Texas, my dad always loved driving up here to this exact spot. It was one of the reasons he had chosen Malibu to reside in after I hit it off as Hannah.

Walking over to the lake, I sat myself down on the small hill and positioned myself so I could get the full view of the lake. After a few minutes I felt myself drifting off into a daydream. Jackson was always making fun of me how I just zoned out, but really I couldn't help it, you could just say that I had an over active imagination or something.

Hearing the snap of a twig I jumped and quickly turned around to see Joe walking toward me.

"So, did you get the tent all set up?" I asked, extending my legs out in front of me as he sat down next to me.

"Yah," He replied simply, shrugging.

I turned my head and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

After a few moments of silence he caved. "Ok fine, your dad did finished it," He huffed as I turned back toward the lake shaking my head and laughing.

"Yah that's what I thought, but don't worry. By the end of this trip you boys will be camping experts," I assured him, patting him on the arm.

He just nodded and smiled, while looking down at the ground. "So what's going on with you and that Oliver?" He asked, looking back into my eyes. Wow, never had I noticed how deep his brown eyes were. They were beautiful, and how I had missed them before?

"What do you mean 'what's up with us?'" I asked, using air quotes around the last four words.

"You guys are dating now? Nick said something about how you guys hang out a lot, and you talked about him all the time," He shrugged, leaning back on his palms.

_Huh?_ Maybe I did tell Nick a few things about Oliver when we were on tour, but it wasn't like I gushed about him or anything. To tell the truth I was a little caught off guard by the question. I mean why was Joe asking me if I had a boyfriend?

"No we're not dating. Never ever ever," I replied, shaking my head no and looking down at my nails. I didn't see Oliver that way – well sometimes I thought he was kind of cute, and funny but we were friends. Plus it would be just too awkward to date him, and what if we broke up?

"Oh maybe I heard wrong. But anyways, maybe we should get back. I think Nick's going to have a hissy fit if he doesn't set up that tent," He joked standing up, and holding out his hand for me to take. Aw, how sweet was that?

Reaching up I took his hand in mine as he pulled me back up to my feet. I couldn't help but secretly squeal in my mind – I was holding Joe Jonas' hand. Oh how many teenage girls will be envying me at this very moment?

Once the two of us reached the campsite, we noticed how my dad had started a fire, and everyone was gathered around it. A huge grin appeared as I ran over to Nick and Lilly. The fires were by far the best part of the trip.

Looking across me I noticed Oliver looking at me, but he quickly looked away when he caught my eye. Ahh, what the heck was going on?

"Hey! Watch it with that thing jeeze," Lilly complained reaching across me and shoving Nick lightly in the shoulder.

"What? I didn't do anything," He replied, looking across me.

"You almost burnt me with that on fire marshmellow," She laughed, as Nick frantically blew out the growing flame, and Lilly removed her own golden brown marshmallow from the fire and popped it into her mouth.

Looking over at Oliver, I noticed that he looked a bit lonely. So being the good friend that I was, I decided to go over and sit next to him – even though Joe had planted some pretty awkward things in my head.

So I stood up from the log, leaving Lilly and Nick to argue about the most random things and sat down next to Oliver.

"Hey buddy," I said, reaching over him for a stick and marshmellow that was lying next to his thigh.

"Hey," He replied fixing his eyes on the burning flames. In his eyes I could see the faint glow of the orange flame.

"So how is the wildlife treating you?" I asked him, looking him up and down. Was he wearing two hoodies or was I hallucinating? I mean it wasn't that cold out.

"Good I guess, our tent is like stuffed full from the bags though, so it's a little awkward," He smiled at me, removing his eyes from the flame and locking them with mine.

"Aw, you can shove one in our tent if you want," I suggested pointing at mine and Lilly's tent.

"Great."

Turning away from Oliver, I looked over toward Lilly and Nick. Aw, they really seemed to be hitting it off. It was nice to see them having so much fun together. And coming from a knowing point of view, I knew that Nick was such a sweetheart, and any girl would be lucky to date him. When we went on tour together last year, we decided to give the whole 'dating' thing a try. We went on a few dates but it never really went any farther than that.

Maybe it was the fact that we grew so close on the tour that there were never really any sparks, but instead family feelings. He really did feel like my brother now.

"Hey are you freezing or something?" I asked him, letting out a small laugh as he shivered and pulled his hands inside the sleeves of his two hoodies.

"Nah, I'm just…" I raised me eyebrows at him expectantly. "Ok I'm cold, I'm not used to sitting outside like this with only a fire to warm me up," He finished.

Now that Joe had pointed this small fact out, I was starting to see it. Moving a tiny bit closer to Oliver I took in a quick breath.

Even in the darkness I could see Oliver moving closer to me.

"Howdy kids," Joe dropped down, squeezing in between us and resting his arms on both our shoulders.

Moving over to my original spot I could suddenly feel a small blush creeping onto my cheeks, and for once I was very thankful that it was dark out. But what the heck had just happened? "Hey Joe," I said avoiding eye contact by all means.

"What's up?" Oliver asked, throwing his stick into the fire as he shrugged off Joes arm.

"Nothing, I was just a little bored so I thought to myself 'why not go hang out with my close friend, and brothers tent mate?" He said, his voice as animated as it could get.

Taking his arm off my own shoulder I listened to the quiet crackling of the fire, and the muffled voices. Finally after a half hour or so (which was probably the longest one in my life) my dad decided we should call it a night, due to a big day ahead of us.

"Everyone into the tents. Make sure to zip them up all the way – we don't want a recreation of what happened last year with Jackson. I have never have I seen that many red ants in one place," He trailed off as he walked into his own tent, and zipped it up tight. I knew he would be out cold in a few moments so it didn't really matter if we went to bed or not.

"Wait; there are red ants out here?" Nick gasped as he, as well threw his stick into fire.

"Um yes, did I forget to mention that?" I asked, tapping my chin innocently.

"Yah I think you did, there is no way I am sleeping with a million ants crawling all over me!" He pulled his feet up onto the wood and off the ground.

"Don't worry Nick; if you zip up your tent you guys will be fine!" I assured him, as I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. "Hey Lilly, do you want to go inside then?" I asked her.

"Sure, sounds good, I'm getting kind of tired now that you mention it," She replied standing up from her spot next to Nick and made her way over to the green tent that we would be calling home for the next week.

"Oh Oliver, did you still want to store a bag in our tent?" He nodded and ran to get a bag and throwing it into our tent. Once I crawled in next to Lilly, I snuggled down into my bag so only my eyes were showing. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled the familiar smell of my sleeping bag and smiled.

"Hey, did you zip up the tent?" I heard a muffled voice coming from my right, outside of the tent.

"Yes jeeze, do you want to do it if you don't believe me?" That was Oliver for sure, I smiled and let out a quiet giggle.

A few moments passed, so I figured that maybe they had fallen asleep.

"Ok, I just checked its all good," He sighed loudly in relief and finally there was silence once again.

I was just drifting asleep when I heard my name being whispered.

"Yah?" I asked, turning on my side to face Lilly.

"What's going on with you and Joe? He looked pretty… I don't know weird tonight," She asked me, her voice so low I could barley make out what she was saying.

"Huh, why weird? And nothing is going on, he just wanted to know about me and Oliver that's all," I shrugged, but realized that I was in the dark and there was no way she could see me.

"You and Oliver, what the heck? But the look on his face, it was priceless. I knew how to describe it at the time because me and Nick were talking about it. But now my mind just completely blanked," She stated and it left my mind spinning until I finally drifted off into a light, restless sleep.

**A/N: Ok, sorry about the lack of updates once again haha; I have just been a little busy with school starting and anything. Anyways I made this chapter super long for my not updating! Hopefully you all like it, because I really enjoy writing this story. Also, there is going to be a bit of a love triangle type thing going on here pretty soon, and some new relationships. Sorry to any Moliver haters, but I figured that there are a ton of Nick/Miley stories out there so decided to do something different. Thanks so much to all of the reviews you gave me! I really love hearing back from you guys, and that is what keeps me going with these stories. So please review once again and tell me what you think! Expect a new chapter soon for this because I am already half way finished it!**


	3. So the Games Begin

**CHAPTER THREE**

**So the Games Begin.**

Suddenly I was awoken by the feeling of something drop onto my stomache. "Ooof," I quickly sat up but realized that there was no room to sit straight up.

"Oh my gosh, Miley someone is trying to take the tent!" Lilly shot straight up, banging her head on a few poles. "Ooww," She started rubbing her head, and stuck her hands up in the air, lifting the tarp off of her head.

"Lilly the tent collapsed!" I shouted, flipping around and unzipping the door right before crawling out of the tent and into the cool night air.

"Oops," She said a sheepish smile on her face once she was sitting next to me on the ground.

"Now what are we going to do?" I complained, standing up and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Um, bunk with your dad? Or wait… you're the camping expert why don't you just set it up again?" She asked, looking over at me expectantly.

"It's dark, and I need a flashlight."

"So go get one from your dad?" She suggested like I had just stated the dumbest thing ever.

"Ok, we don't have one but I gave mine to Nick, I'll just go get it," I started tiptoeing over to their tent, trying my hardest not to make a sound to wake anyone up. I was actually surprised that no one had woken up from our shouting.

Once I was in front of their tent I quietly squatted down, about to pull the zipper around. Taking a deep breath, I exhaled slowly as I started moving it up as quietly possible.

It was half way around when I heard movement, but then it was quiet again. Probably just someone flipping over or something. So with that, I continued opening it.

Just about done… two more tugs and it's fully open. And done! I got it and no one woke up, brand new personal best. Usually Jackson woke up every time I opened his tent.

Sticking my torso inside the tent I squinted in the darkness trying to find the yellow flashlight. When I spotted it, I gasped but quickly covered my mouth with my hand which caused my other one to shake from the unexpected weight shift.

Reaching over Nicks shoulder I quickly grabbed the flashlight, and started to slide out of the tent the exact same way I had came in.

"Ahh, something is crawling on me!" Nick shouted, shooting straight up which caused my arm to finally give and collapse on top of him and Oliver.

My hair! Why hadn't I thought of tying it back or something? It must have brushed against his face when I was reaching for the light. Stupid, stupid Miley.

"Nick calm down, you are going to wake everyone up!" I whispered frantically looking over at Oliver to see if he was awake.

"What the heck are you doing in here Miley?" Oliver asked, propping himself up with his palms.

"Something is crawling on me, get it off!" He shouted, removing his legs from under me and trying to get through the door. The only problem – I was still half way in, half out.

"Nick, there is nothing, it was my hair!" I said trying to calm him down. I knew how paranoid he was about the ants, and it seemed as if I just triggered something off.

As I removed myself from their tent, with the flashlight in hand, I stood up next to Lilly and handed her the light.

"Our tent fell down, because _someone_ didn't set it up right," I said, glaring at her.

"Whaattt? It looked easy on the box," She wined, as Nick and Oliver came out from the tent. I couldn't help but laugh at how Nick was no covered head to toe in clothing, probably so no ants would get on him.

"Well I think you just gave Nick a heart attack," Oliver joked.

"Yah you did!"

Looking over at Oliver, I noticed the faint outline of a watch on his wrist. Grabbing his arm, I pushed the small button on the side to light it up and gasped at the time. It was _2:56_. We had to get up in about four hours.

When we heard the sound of a zipper opening we all quickly turned around, our eyes darting between my dad, and the boys tent.

"Hey! There's a party going on, and no one bothered to invite me," Joe pouted as he made his way out of the tent and over beside me.

"No party, our tent just collapsed," I looked over at Lilly and she lowered her head.

"I said sorry, what more do you want from me woman?"

"No I also heard a little girly scream coming from the tent beside me. Did Nicky see a ghost?" He asked his voice in the baby tone parents used to talk to their dogs, as he pinched his brothers' cheeks.

"Hey, I thought it was ants," He said, pushing his brothers hands away from his cheeks.

"Ok _anyways_ you guys should go back to sleep, we have to get up in like four hours," I suggested motioning for them to get back into their tents.

"But where are we going to sleep?" Lilly wined, as I shone the light on her and watched her play with the hem of her long shirt.

"Um, well we could always…" I trailed off as I tried to think where we could sleep. At the moment I really didn't feel like setting up the tent again, and by the looks of it I was the only one who knew how to do it.

"Sleep out here for the night," Oliver suggested.

"What? That's just…" The more I thought about it, the more it sounded like a good idea. What better way to kick off the start to a great camping trip than to sleep outside under the stars? "An amazing idea," I finished, smiling over at him.

"Wait, what about those ants your dad was talking about?" Lilly asked, looking over at Nick who was nodding in agreement.

"Guys, it was a joke! He was just joking, trying to scare you. You know – telling scary stories by the campfire," I lied. Ok so maybe that wasn't the best thing to do, but I wasn't about to sleep out here by myself. Plus, it was so long ago I don't even know how my dad remembered it.

"Just a joke?" Nick asked, looking down at his feet. I could tell he was feeling pretty foolish now.

"Just a joke."

So now that everything was cleared up, and there weren't any killer ants about to attack us while we sleep, I wnt and grabbed mine and Lilly's sleeping bags, only to find everyone else's lying out waiting for me. "Uhm, what's going on?" I asked looking around at the other three sleeping bags. Apparently Joe had made it out of the tent without waking Kevin.

"We can't let you two have all the fun," Oliver says, looking up at me from his sleeping bag. Everyone else just nodes in agreement as I hand Lilly her bag. She of course smiles at me knowingly and sets up next to Nick.

Looking around, I bite my lip nervously. Oh no, this isn't happening – not yet, not here.

"Maybe I should just set the tent up," I mumble to myself dropping my bag in between Joe and Oliver.

"Huh?" Joe asked as he propped himself up with his elbows and looked at me.

"Nothing at all. I didn't say a word," I reply lamely.

Lying down, positioning myself so I was almost covered from head to toe, I finally drifted off into a light, sleep.

Just as fast as I had fallen asleep, I was being woken up. And believe me, it wasn't really the way I enjoy waking up in the morning.

"Miley? Miley!" I felt someone pushing my shoulder gently, and I rolled over on the opposite side, trying to fall back asleep. "Mi-leeyy,"

So I take it I wasn't falling asleep anytime in the near future. Sitting up, and rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand I let out a long sigh before turning over to Oliver.

"Yes?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Good morning!" He sang, giving me a very large, and not to mention cheesy smile. In return I gave him a small grunt, and started to stand up and drag my sleeping bag back into the tent which was now set up.

Looking around, I noticed that everyone was awake except for me. It seemed as if they had started breakfast without me, because they were all sitting around the campfire eating eggs and toast.

"Good morning bud!" My dad said cheerfully as I took a seat next to Lilly.

"Humf," Was my only reply as I took a plate from Lilly and helped myself to the eggs.

"I see your tent fell down last night?" He stated, setting the plate into one of the washing buckets located near his feet.

So deciding I better tell him the whole story about why everyone except for him and Kevin were sleeping outside under the stars, I made it short and sweet and of course leaving out the details about Nick and the ants.

"Ah, well next time bud why don't you let me set it up?" I just nodded my head and finished my eggs.

Once everyone was changed, primped, and ready to go my dad dropped the bomb. Well to me it was exciting, but I'm not really to sure how everyone else was feeling. We were going hiking.

"What!?" Oliver shouted his voice cracking slightly.

"Hiking son, what would a camping trip be without a good hike?" My dad asked, crossing his arms across his red and white plaid shirt.

"Um, we're not really the hiking type," Nick explained motioning from himself to his brothers.

"Hey, when did I ever say that? I want to go hiking – I _love_ hiking," Joe said, looking over at me.

Oh boy.

Half an hour and quite a bit of whining later, the seven of us were on our way to a great hiking trip. We were walking in a single file line through the large, green, slightly muddy trees.

"So, we climb up then down again?" Oliver asked, who had some how managed to snake himself from the back of the line to now between me and Joe – who had now taking a very large liking to hiking.

Half of me didn't believe it, but who was I to judge?

"Yes Oliver! Then we climb back up and parachute off," I rolled my eyes, wondering why he was whining so much lately.

"Awesome," His voice was flat, and I could tell there was something else besides the hiking bothering him.

Picking up my pace, I hurriedly tried to fall in step with Kevin, who thankfully was near the front and away from Oliver and Joe.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked, looking up at him. I saw a look on his face – the one he has on while performing and I knew he was in his element. Underneath that rockstar exterior was a true nature boy.

"Great! I haven't been hiking in so long, I'm really glad you invited us. It isn't to often we go camping – I don't think Nick has ever been, now that I think about it," He said, keeping his eyes fixed ahead.

"That's good. Do you mind if I hang out with you for awhile? I just feel really crowded back there," I sighed, reaching behind me to tie my hair up.

Kevin nodded. "It's cool."

I didn't really know if I should talk to him about it. I just think it would be a tad awkward for him – I mean talking about Joe and all.

But I really needed to let it out, release the anger before I completely explode, or turn into a total wreck. I just hated the feeling of Joe and Oliver liking me. Well actually I wasn't quite sure if Oliver did. Now that I think about it, when did Joe say he liked me? All he had asked was what was up with me and Oliver.

Just then my thoughts were interrupted as Nick and Lilly ran past us, and over to the river which was running a few feet from the path we were on.

"Did you kids bring your bathing suits?" My dad asked us, as the rest of us followed them.

We all nodded.

"Then how about a little non scheduled swim to cool down?" He suggested.

Running toward the sparkling blue river, I pulled off my clothes to reveal a pink and blue bikini, and jumped right in, yelling as I did so.

When I resurfaced, I took a deep breath, now cool and rejuvenated, only to duck back down under as I saw Joe cannonball into the water a few inches to my left.

After that, everyone except for my dad and Kevin were in the river. The other two had decided to explore a little path that my dad had insisted wasn't there last time.

"It's freezing!" Lilly shouted, wrapping her arms around her bare stomach.

"Nah it's good," Oliver replied, going underwater.

A few seconds later I felt my legs being pulled out from under me. I let out a yelp just before I went underneath the water. Opening my eyes, there was a slight burn then it was gone.

I could faintly see everyone's legs, a few arms, but what I could see was Oliver – right in front of me. His eyes were closed, and his long hair was floating in every which way.

He looked good – heck I admit he always looked good. He was funny, loud, entertaining, and cute… just like Joe.

Oh no, I was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were so alike.

But what I didn't understand was why I'm getting so worked up about this – neither one had said they liked me straight up. So maybe it was time for me to ask.

Sure it would be awkward, uncomfortable, and weird but I had to do it. For my own personal health, since I was going to drive myself insane.

Coming up for air I watched as Lilly jumped up onto Nick's back, laughing and not having a care in the world.

I was so jealous of her.

Looking around for someone, anyone I realized just how alone I actually felt. There wasn't anyone I could talk to, sure I was surrounded by friends, but for some reason I felt so alone.

I wanted my mother more than anything at that very moment.

"Cheer up Miley!" Joe shouted, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

Looking up at him, I smiled and received one back.

"Hey come here, I wanna show you something," I said, taking his hand and leading him out of the water and up onto a large rock. You could see everyone down below, laughing and having a good time.

Why was it that I had to ruin this for him? Why did I have to drop the bomb?

"I think we should talk about something," I took a deep breath before looking up into his brown eyes.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked, placing a hand over his heart in mock shock.

Nudging him in the shoulder with my own, I laughed. "No, I'm not breaking up with you."

"Good, because I don't think I could handle that. So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

Biting my lip, I wanted to make this sound as humble as possible. I didn't want him to think that I just wanted to know if he liked me. "Ok so before you asked if there was anything going on with Oliver."

He looked a little nervous now. "Yah?"

"Well it kind of caught me off guard, and really got me thinking. Was there any reason you asked me that?" There that sounded pretty good.

"Oh that?" He laughed. "I wanted to know if you had a boyfriend. No bit deal."

But what he didn't know was that it was a big deal, it was a huge deal! "But why did you want to know?" I pressed farther.

"How stupid would you feel, going after a boy who already had a girlfriend?" He smirked at me, and then stood up. And just like that he was gone, leaving me there speechless.

Oh Miley, what have you gotten yourself into?

"Hey Miley, what's up?" Oliver called, I turned around at the sound of his voice, and soon he was sitting in the exact place Joe had been only a few minutes earlier.

"Nothing I guess, you?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my chin.

"Same, I saw you come up here with Joe a few minutes earlier," He paused to look over at me. "He likes you," He sighed quietly.

"Yah I… huh? You knew this?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. He knew this, and he didn't tell me! Well, I guess I never asked, but he still could have told me!

"Uh yaaahh, doesn't everyone?" He asked, as if it was a stupid question.

"Apparently everyone but me, I just found out."

He nodded his head slowly, and we both sat in silence as we looked down at the pond. I was watching Nick and Lilly, as she splashed him with the clear water. They really seemed to be enjoying themselves and I was happy for them.

"So do you like him?" Oliver broke the silence and I just shrugged.

"I really don't know right now, but he thought we were dating," I stated, deciding it was all right to share this with Oliver. Maybe I could get something out of him without actually having to ask.

"Seriously? He thought we were dating?" He smiled; I think it was more to himself than to me.

"Yah."

"Well, I do like you but I guess now I have some competition," Oliver stood up, and held out his hand for me to take. What did he mean by that?

**A/N: Hey guys, well here is the update! I hope you all like it, I really do love writing this story, and I am always thinking of new ideas and plots for it! Hopefully you are all still enjoying this, and my other story **_**Summer Love**_**. That was just recently updated, so make sure to check it out if you haven't already! Ok, so thanks to everyone who reviewed and I really appreciate it, it really makes me want to write even more if I know that people are actually enjoying it. So please review, and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	4. Kisses in the Woods

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Kisses in the Woods.**

All of us were now sitting back at camp, and my mind was once again spinning. What I do find funny though, is the fact that a few weeks ago I would have loved to have two cute guys crushing on me. But now that it was actually happening, I didn't really like it so much.

I really needed to talk to Lilly.

Unzipping our tent, which my dad had put back up when we returned from the lake, I slid in and sat down next to Lilly who was playing solitaire with a deck of cards. My dad had thought that it would be a good idea to take all the boys out to chop some wood for a fire, but I think the only one who was excited was Kevin. Oliver groaned, and Nick looked a little worried when my dad handed Joe an axe.

"Look Nick, I'm a lumberjack," Joe had said, as he swung the axe at a large tree trunk, causing it to make a small dent.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?" I asked, zipping the little screen back up.

"Nothing really but I can't - I won!" She shouted, pumping her fist in the air. For the record, I think that this was like her first time winning, ever. She wasn't too good at cards.

"Woot," I twirled my finger around in a circle as she collected the cards and started shuffling them.

"Ok what's up?" She asked, wrapping an elastic around the deck and setting them off to the side.

"Nothings wrong, why do you ask if something is wrong?" I asked, crossing my legs yoga style.

"Because you look stressed out, and you're never stressed out when you're camping," Oh how she knew me so well.

So I told her the whole story of my two encounters with the boys. At times she laughed, and others she looked really concerned. "Wowzi," She said when I was finished.

"Yah so what should I do?" I asked, resting my chin in my hand.

"Well do you like them?" Lilly asked me cautiously. But that was the problem, I didn't know if I liked them. Of course they were my friends, but more than friends I wasn't quite sure.

I sighed. "I have no idea, I mean they are both my really close friends, but I've never really thought of them as more than friends."

"Well Joe is soo cute, and funny."

"And so is Oliver!" I watched as Lilly scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Well I think you should pick one," Lilly suggested like it was just as simple as that.

Wait, why couldn't it be that simple? All I had to do was pick a boy, get to know them better, well in Joe's case since I already knew Oliver, and see if anything would ever amount.

Boy am I stupid.

"Lilly you're a genius!" I shouted, reaching over to pull her into a hug. I knew she was my best friend for a reason.

"I know," She replied cheekily.

We sat in silence for a minute or two, both of us lost in our own thoughts, I was going over who I should pick – Oliver and I were best friends, so we basically knew everything about each other, he was funny, and really cute.

On the other hand, Joe was fun to be around, and he always seemed to know the right thing to say – but he was famous just like Jake. And I think I had learned my lesson about dating famous guys. Though I think Joe is a little more grounded and much more down to earth.

"So who should I pick?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my chin and resting it on top.

"Miley, you already know my opinion on this – Oliver is just… Oliver, but Joe is super cute!" She smiled, and shrugged her shoulders.

I decided to go with my best friend again; I mean has her advice ever done me wrong?

Wait, don't answer that since whenever I go with Lilly's thought, we always end up in a big mess. But this time I think she was right.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean to do it on purpose!" I heard a faint voice in the distance. It kind of sounded like Joe.

Looking over at Lilly, I raised my eyebrows and she just shrugged once again before unzipping the tent. We were both standing outside when we saw Kevin and Nick walking over to us.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to look past them for Joe and Oliver.

"Just a little accident," Nick replied after a long pause. A little accident? Did he mean a little Oliver accident, or just a normal little accident?

"Um what kind of 'little accident?'" I asked, using air quotes.

"Well we were looking for wood to use for the fire, and Joe was holding the axe when your dad pointed out a broken down tree a little ways away, so we all decided to walk over. When we got there your dad wanted us to help him pick it up since it wasn't that big," Nick paused to take a breath, while me and Lilly leaned forward waiting for more. "And Joe kinda dropped the axe on Oliver's foot. And he screamed…"

"Like a little girl?" Lilly asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Nick smiled and looked down at the ground, before returning her gaze. "Like a little girl," He confirmed, while Lilly burst out laughing.

"Wait, it wasn't the sharp part was it?" I asked, shooting her a look.

"No the wooden stick part," With that we all burst out laughing, except for Kevin who had now returned back to Joe and Oliver.

When the three of us caught our breath, I looked up to see Oliver glaring at Joe, who was now putting the axe away near the fire pit, and the wood they had all collected.

Deciding to walk up to Oliver, I pulled on the hem of my shirt before walking straight up to him. "Hey, how is your foot?" I asked him, holding back my laughter since I knew the last thing he wanted me to do was laugh right in his face. Plus I was pretty sure he would hear about this for the rest of the trip from Lilly.

"It's ok," He replied whipping a speck of dirt off of his jeans.

"Good," Wow this was awkward. "Ok, well I'm going to go and see if Joe needs any help with the wood," I sighed quietly, and turned to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait," He said as I turned back around to face him. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

I nodded me head in agreement, and we started walking down the path the boys had just come back from earlier. A few minutes down the path, I could still hear Lilly's laughter coming from the campsite.

"So how do you like camping so far?" I asked trying to start up a conversation. Usually I had no problem talking to Oliver, and it seemed as if we always had something to talk about. But today was different – today I felt really weird around him.

"It's ok, but I really don't think it's for me you know?" I always knew Oliver wasn't really the outdoorsy type of person; he was more into the technology and just hanging around at the beach.

"So how come you came?" I asked. I mean he could have said no right?

There was a silence for what seemed like forever, and just when I thought that maybe he hadn't heard me he replied. "Because you asked me."

How was I supposed to reply to this? I ask him a lot of things, some which he doesn't even acknowledge.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pressing the conversation farther. We had now just reached a huge tree that was lying in the middle of the path. Instead of stepping over it, I sat down on the trunk and extended my legs. Oliver sat down next to me.

"You asked me to come camping, and I thought that it would be fun to like, hang around with you in what you love doing," He answered, fixing his eyes on my own. His deep brown eyes were almost hypnotizing; it seemed as if I couldn't look away. But then again, I didn't want to look away.

You know how in some photographs the main focus is the object, and the background is blurred out? That was kind of what I was seeing right now. All I was paying attention to was Oliver's brown eyes, and it seemed as if everything else was just a blur of colors.

"Aw that's sweet," I replied. I wasn't really sure what to do at this point, never had a relationship been this easy for me. With Jake we were always fighting and it did take a long time for us to actually start a relationship. But now with Oliver I was wondering if it was aloud to be this easy. He was sitting right in front of me, staring in my eyes and if I wanted to kiss him all I had to do was lean forward.

"But I'm really glad you came, even if you're getting hurt," I smiled and pointed down at his foot. In return Oliver just smiled and rolled his eyes playfully.

In the distance I could hear Lilly screaming her girly scream she did when she was either flirting, or well… flirting. Turning my head to look through the trees, I could see Nick pointing at something on the ground, which I assumed was some sort of bug.

Lilly hated bugs.

Standing up from the tree, I wiped off the back of my pants and was just about to make my way back to camp when I felt someone grab my left wrist.

"Miley wait," He said as he stood up as well, but didn't let go of my wrist.

"Wha-" I was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine. At first I was shocked that Oliver, my best friend who loved to call himself 'the Ollie Trolley' was kissing me. But then I decided that this was what I wanted – well I think I wanted this.

When he pulled away, I bit my lip to keep myself from grinning.

"Miles, Oliver!" I heard my dad shout from the campsite.

"Yah dad?" I called over my shoulder, before returning my gaze back to Oliver.

"The food's ready, come and eat!"

Motioning for him to follow me back to the campsite, we walked a little ways and just as we were about to come off the path and into full view I turned around quickly.

"About before, it was just kind of… I dunno spur of the moment," He said looking down at the ground. I could see a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Sorry."

"Oliver," I said as I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was around, or watching. Quickly I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking back to everyone else, a smile plastered on my face.

Keeping my eyes straight ahead, I grabbed Lilly by the wrist and pulled her over to the fire as we each grabbed a hamburger from my dad.

"It happened," I whispered before taking a bite from the burger. Instantly I was reminded of how much I loved food that was cooked over an open fire. It just felt so different from the regular fast food, it felt right.

"What did?" She asked motioning with her hand for Nick to come and sit down next to her.

"Oliver kissed me!" I squealed quietly. If we were alone, we so would have happy danced.

"Awesome. Well kind of weird, but awesome!" Lilly replied, her mouth full of food.

Wrinkling my nose in disgust as she basically showed me her chewed up food, I nudged her in the shoulder before looking over in Nick's direction. "So it looks like you to have a little thing for each other."

She bushed then swallowed her food before looking over at him as well. "Pshh. Psh no you're crazy!"

Oh yah, she liked him. She really only did that psh thing when she was lying.

"Oh don't be so modest Lilly; I'm your best friend. And plus, I can hook you up!" I shouted the last part, which caused everyone to look over at us with confused looks on their faces. Quickly I turned back to Lilly, and lowered my head slightly.

"He likes you," Well I didn't know this for sure but I just assumed that he liked her.

"Seriously? Did he tell you this? Oh my gosh Miley that is so great!" In response to this, I just raised my eyebrows with a small smug smile on my face.

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"Oh well… you changed me mind," She shrugged and took another bite from her burger.

**A/N: Yay I finally got this chapter up. I have to admit though that I was really uninspired for this one and I really wanted to write my other story **_**Summer Love**_** but I stuck with this one haha. Anyways, sorry that nothing has really been happening lately, but I can't think of any new and fresh ideas! I want to make this story a comedy/romance and even though I have all the romance stuff planned out, I need other ideas. So anywho please tell me what you think of this chapter, and if you have any ideas at all please please let me know! Thank you so much once again for all the reviews, author alerts, and for favoring me and my stories! I really appreciate everything you guys are doing and you guys where what made me get this chapter out. So make sure you review if you read this story, and hopefully I can get another chapter up soon!**


	5. Tree Stump Scares

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Tree Stump Scares.**

My dad had just finished lighting the fire for the night, and everyone was gathered around with their hands out in front of them trying to keep warm. Well everyone except for Nick that was. He had wandered off to the tent for a few minutes, he said he had to call his mom but I knew better. He was checking the baseball scores on his cell phone.

I watched from my spot in front of the fire as Nick unzipped his tent, a satisfied grin on his face. Apparently his team was winning.

Looking over at Lilly, I nudged her in the shoulder with my own and stood up. She smiled and nodded her head.

Before Nick could come back to the fire, I ran over to him and looped my arm through his own, and dragged him away from everyone else and over to where all of the dirty dishes were lying.

"Hey what's up? How's your mom?" I asked quickly, pulling him behind me.

"Go—" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Great, so how about we sit down and talk. We never talk like we used to," I was talking quickly since I now saw Joe standing up. Plus I had lied to Lilly about Nick, and I really wanted to know the truth before she got the wrong idea - even though she did have the wrong idea.

"Talk about what? Miley what's going on?" He asked giving me a look of confusion.

"Oh no. You took the candy from Joe didn't you? I knew he was going to try that, listen it's not candy it's this junk he picked up at a joke store," He raked a hand through his curly hair.

I tilted my head to the side; my eyebrows raised and gave him a confused look. What the heck was he talking about some candy?

"What are you rambling on about? Of course I didn't take anything from Joe" I shook my head. "Trust me I learnt my lesson last time. Never again am I eating anything that boy gives me, I had blue lips for at least a week."

"Oh good," He seemed to let out a small sigh. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Lilly!" I said a little too quickly. Ok I knew that he thought I was crazy or something, but I was desperate. I didn't want her to do anything she would regret because I had said he liked her.

"What about her?" He asked cautiously, looking over his shoulder at her. I did the same, only to see her slapping Oliver up side the head. He was probably trying to tell a joke. I smiled, and fixed my eyes on him.

"Mileeyy? What about her?" I snapped back to reality and turned back to Nick.

"Ok, so I was actually wondering if you liked Lilly." I asked softly, returning my gaze to him. Even in the dark I saw his cheeks turn a very light pink. "Is that a yes?" My hopes skyrocketed. Could I call them or what?

"Yah I do," He said simply.

Silently I was cheering, because I had actually called something. I had actually gotten something right without anyone getting hurt. I think I deserved a medal or something. Or at least a sucker.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh well, she just wanted to know if you liked her that's all."

After that, the two of us just sat in the dark talking about everything. From music, to family, to the craziest rumor published. After that, we both decided to join the rest of the group and finish roasting the marshmallows. Nick automatically sat down next to Lilly, and when he wasn't looking I gave her the thumbs up.

"Daddy, do you have anymore roasters?" I asked, looking around for something to roast my marshmallow on.

"No they're all taken. Just go and make one bud, there is a tree over there," He pointed toward the path me and Oliver had taken earlier that day.

Now I wasn't afraid to go into the woods by myself, since I knew there were no bears or anything around, but something seemed a little off to me. But I paid no attention to this – since I was probably just being paranoid.

I walked into the dark woods, not bothering to take a flashlight since I could see from the faint glow of the fire only a ways away. In the background I could hear Nick telling a story about how Joe used to dress up in his mothers clothes for fun when he was little.

Suddenly I heard a snap of a twig, and shot upright faster than you could say snap. Looking around me, I let out a silent breath before turning around slowly. When I did, I was face to face with Joe, who was extremely close.

"Oh my god!" I shouted, placing a hand over my heart. He had scared the pants off of me, and I was trying to get my breathing back to normal. I swear he could hear my heart beating, that's how scared I was.

"Hey not nice. I am not that scary," He said and I could tell he was pouting.

"Actually you are very scary when I am in the middle of the woods at night, alone!" I retorted, trying not to sound angry. I just couldn't help but sound a bit rattled after he almost scared me to death.

"Sorry, I just thought maybe you needed someone to help you," He put his arm around my shoulder and looked down at me. "You know, a big strong man to help you."

Rolling my eyes, I let out a small laugh. "Oh well in that case, where's Kevin?" I joked.

"Oh, so you got jokes then?"

I nodded my head, and pulled away from under his arm. "So tell me, why the heck did you follow me? And why were you standing so close in the first place?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Weelll, I saw you with Nick and today you were with Oliver and Kevin. Why don't you talk to me, you don't like me? And you smell good" Once again he pouted, while pulling a piece of my long brown hair up off of my shouler. He then dropped it and sat down on a tree stump. I smiled and shook my head, and sat down next to him.

The stump was pretty small, and I could feel the heat of his body, his leg against mine. I knew I should move it, maybe turn the other way but I didn't want to. And the thing was, Joe didn't move either.

Just then there was another snap of a twig, and instantly I stood up. "What was that?" I whispered as I watched him look around.

"I have no idea," He replied, standing up as well. Why was this happening, I was never scared of the woods!

"It was probably just Lilly. Lilly stop it seriously, I'm not kidding" I said my voice cracking.

Moving closer to Joe, I looked around desperate to find out what was cracking the twigs. At that second I heard two more snap, like someone was trying to walk yet be quiet at the same time. It was really starting to freak me out.

"Miley don't move," He whispered, his voice barely audible.

I froze, my body stricken with fear. I could tell he wasn't joking, the one time I wanted him to joke more than ever, he was being serious.

Three more twigs snapped, and in the distance I could hear heavy breathing, but no laughter or talking.

"Joe," I whined, moving closer. I think I was on the verge of tears.

_Woof woof, woof woof._

Just like in the movies, I jumped into Joe's arms. My arms wrapped around his neck tightly and my legs were wound around his torso. How I jumped that quickly I will have no idea.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, as a few tears started running down my cheeks, and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. He wrapped his own arms around me, as I started shaking in fear. We were going to die; something was going to eat us.

"GOTCHA!" A group of voices screamed.

My eyes widened as I looked at Joe, a look of confusion and fear took over his expression. In the dark I could see his eyes shining, it looked like he was on the verge of tears. Aw how sweet was that?

"What the?" I asked, as a flashlight was shone on us.

"We got you guys soo good!" Lilly shouted, through her laughter.

They got us? So it was all a joke? My friends almost gave me a heart attack for their own sick pleasure?

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you guys did that! I almost had a heart attack because of you!" I shouted, as my beating heart slowed down a tad, but I was still frozen in fear. Never in my life had I been so afraid.

As Oliver, Nick, and Lilly turned around I heard them laughing the whole way back. I on the other hand was still shaking.

"They sure rattled you good hey?" I heard Joe ask. I then remembered that I was still clinging to him for dear life.

Quickly letting go, I jumped back onto the ground and nodded, whipping the few tears that were left with the back of my hand.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back," He reassured, as he lead me to the same tree trunk we had been sitting on earlier. He sat down and motioned me to do the same.

I was still terrified, and I had no idea why. Usually I'm not sure a baby, but dogs always scared me – they were my biggest fear. Way back when I was in the second grade, I was walking by a house with a big fence. I was walking by when suddenly a huge dog started barking – I ran the whole way home crying. Ever since then I have been terrified of them.

"Good," I stated, placing my cool hands on my cheeks in attempt to cool them down.

Just then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body, and he pulled me closer to him. In return, I once again for the second time that night gave him a tight hug. "We can get them tonight," He whispered and smiled down at me, and I returned it.

"We're going to make them scream so loud their going to wake everyone back in Malibu," I was now calmed down, and my heartbeat was back to normal. But Joe's arms will still around me, and he was resting his chin on top of my head.

For some reason, it felt right – sitting there with him. But it had also felt right with Oliver.

"Hey Miley?" He asked me.

"Yah?"

"Can I give you something?" I was a little skeptic, but replied with a yes.

He removed his chin from my head and his arms from around my body. With his left hand, he laced his fingers through mine, and with his free hand, tilted my chin upward. Slowly he leaned in and before I knew it I felt his soft lips upon mine.

Joe Jonas was kissing me on a rotten tree stump, in the middle of the woods, right after we had been scared out of our wits. It doesn't sound all that romantic – but in my head, things were so much different. Fireworks were going, and romantic music was playing.

I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

**A/N: Hey everyone, so I decided to update this story before _Summer Love._ I just had an instant inspiration for this, so I guess here is the next chapter! Sorry if it is a little sucky, haha I'm not too good with fluff but I'm trying! But does it seem a bit rushed? I just thought that maybe I should get things moving, since I usually take forever to get the plot going haha. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I say this every chapter, but they do mean so much to me and I really appreciate it. So make sure you review, review, and review! I love reading what you guys have to say. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up quickly.**


	6. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Sweet, Sweet Revenge.**

Giving Joe's hand a tight squeeze before standing up, I smiled down at him as I bit my lip. I still couldn't belief that I had actually kissed Joe Jonas. It was so surreal.

"I think we should be getting back, they probably think we died or something," I joked as I pulled my hand away from his.

"Ok, but we are so getting them back tonight," He smiled up at me, and I think I just about melted.

In all the stories I have ever read, they were always about girls falling in love, and all that mush. Usually I would just laugh, and at other times they would make me feel all giddy and happy inside. But nothing compared to this. Of course I knew that I didn't love Joe yet, but he made me feel all happy and giddy inside like those stories did to the girls.

"Totally," I confirmed, nodding my head in agreement.

Joe stood up and started walking in front of me back to camp. I stayed back for a few minutes, and danced around like I had wanted to the moment I felt Joe's hand in my own.

Lilly totally wasn't sleeping tonight – I had way too much to tell her.

-------------

_Three little angels all dressed in white  
Tried to get to heaven on the end of a kite  
But the kite tail was broken  
And down they all fell  
They couldn't get to heaven so they all went to..._

Three little devils all dressed in red  
Tried to get to heaven on the end of a bed  
But the bed post was broken  
And down they all fell  
They couldn't get to heaven so they all went to...

Three little leprechauns all dressed in green  
Tried to get to heaven on a sewing machine  
But the needle was broken  
And down they all fell  
They couldn't get to heaven so they all went to...

Don't get excited, don't lose your head,  
They couldn't get to heaven so they all went to BED!

It was a whacky song, but Jackson and I were in love with it when we were younger. My dad had made it up on the spot, and we instantly loved it.

I leant into Joe's arm as we all sung along to the song that Kevin and my dad were playing on their acoustic guitars. But once I caught Oliver's eye from the other side of the fire I quickly straightened out.

For some strange reason, I thought I saw a flash of fire in his eyes – but that had to have just been a reflection.

As the song ended, everyone clapped and I watched as Kevin placed his guitar next to his leg.

"Where the heck did you learn that song?" I asked him, extending my hands out in front of the fire to attempt in warming them up.

"You know, around," He shrugged and looked over at my dad.

"Daddy you made that poor boy learn that crazy song?" I asked, letting out a laugh and shaking my head.

"You bet, what would a camping trip be without campfire songs? Now like the song said, go to bed!" He joked and stood up from the log he had been sitting on, and walked over to kiss the top of my head. "Goodnight bud, goodnight kids."

We all said goodnight, and watched as he went into his tent and zipped it up. He would be out cold in about three minute's tops. Camping always wore him out.

"Miley – you actually liked that song?" Lilly asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Ok, in my defense, I was like eight!" I shouted and pulled my hands away from the fire, and shoved them into my hoodie pockets.

"Eight or eighty-five, it's weird."

"Then why did you sing along, hmm?" I retorted jokingly.

"Because, because well. Just because I felt like singing," I smiled as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ok, I think I'm going to call it a night," Kevin said as he stood up and placed his guitar back into the case and made his way over to the tent he shared with Joe.

"Goodnight, and thanks for the amazing song!" I shouted after him, a smile plastered on my face.

"Miley you are so weird," Nick stated simply. Everyone laughed, but I ignored them. I think they had picked on me enough that night, so it was time for them to get a taste of their own medicine.

I nudged Joe in the arm with my elbow, and he just gave me a sly smile and nodded.

"So are you guys tired?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

"Yes!" Joe shouted a little too quickly, and instantly we all shushed him, and I placed my hand over his mouth to keep him from waking my dad or Kevin.

"Eww!" I squealed, when I felt something wet touch the palm of my hand. He seriously didn't just lick my hand. I looked down at it, EW he had! Quickly I whipped it on my blue sweatpants and gave him an evil glare, but instantly cracked up when he pulled a funny face.

"Oliver looks a little tired," Joe suggested, looking over at the brunette boy who had just finished a yawn.

After this we all agreed to go to sleep, but somehow I had to get out of the tent without Lilly knowing, and suspecting something.

About ten minutes later, I crawled in after Lilly and lay down on my sleeping bag.

"Hey Lilly?"

"Yah?"

"I think I left the other flashlight out there, I'm going to go and grab it – I'll be right back," I said, crossing my fingers and hoping she would just leave it at that.

"Ok," Yes! She hadn't questioned me; she didn't have to know what I was doing. It was all starting to fall into place. As I crawled out the door, I zipped it back up tight and looked around for Joe.

"Hey you ready?" I asked him once we were standing side by side. "By the way, do you have a plan?"

"Yah I do," He replied and leaned in closer to me to whisper into my ear. I felt the small hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I couldn't help but smile as I felt his warm breath on my ear.

"Ok got it," I nodded in agreement and smiled up at him.

The plan was brilliant, there was absolutely no flaws or ways it could go wrong. I don't think I give Joe enough credit, because that boy is a genius!

Walking back beside mine and Lilly's tent, I waited for Joe to give me the thumbs up. It was taking so much will power for me not to laugh. I was seriously about to burst out in laughter just thinking about the looks on all of their faces.

Rubbing my fingers over the camera strap that was wrapped around my wrist, I put my finger over the sound speaker, and turned it on. The camera idea though, had been my plan since I would love to be able to look back on the pictures just to see the look of terror on my friends faces.

Finally Joe gave me the thumbs up from where he was standing behind the trees, and I took a deep breath before unzipping the tent flap once again, and set the camera beside me. This time though, I didn't crawl all the way in, but instead stopped mid way.

"Ok, I can't find it so whatev—oh my gosh Lilly what was that?!" I asked, as I heard the axe hit one of the tree trunks.

"What was what?" She asked, sitting up and looking up at me, her eyebrows raised. We then heard the same sound once again, but this time it was closer to the tent.

"That!" I squealed in fright. Man was I a good actor or what? I still don't understand why daddy won't let me get into acting as Hannah, I mean I'm brilliant!

"Oh my gosh, did you see anyone out there? Someone's out there Miley, get in here!" She whispered, as she grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me in.

"My foots stuck on something!" I whispered back, looking over my shoulder at what it was caught on.

"Get in here now, hurry up!" The axe against the wood went again, and she tried to scream but nothing came out.

"I can't my foot's stu—" Joe grabbed my other foot and pulled me out of the tent and I quickly grabbed the camera before we ran into the bushes.

"Miley! Miley, no!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and I heard the other tent rustle, and watched as Oliver and Nick appeared in the darkness. I was pretty suprised that my dad and Kevin haven't woken up yet.

"Lilly, what's going on? Why are you screaming?" Nick asked, looking into her tent. "And where's Miley?"

"She, there, we, Nick get in here!"

"Uh, I think she forgot to take something," Oliver said sounding confused, and it was taking so much for me not to burst out laughing, but there was no way I could ruin this.

From where we were standing, Joe and I were pretty well hidden so that they couldn't see us from the tents. I watched as he hit the tree trunk one more time, and let out a very quiet giggle as Nick and Oliver jumped into the tent, and did up the zipper.

"Did you guys hear that!? Someone's out there and I think they got Miley!" Lilly was about to burst out in hysterics at any given moment.

"I heard it, I heard it!" Oliver answered, his voice high.

"Me too, I think I saw someone out there, but I thought it was your dad!" That was definitely Nick.

"Oh no, oh gosh, noo, no," Lilly sounded terrified, as if she was about to burst out in tears any moment.

I quietly walked up beside the tent, just as Joe hit the trunk again.

"Guys help!" I whispered, and hit the tent with the palm of my hand a few times.

"Miley what's going on!?" Oliver squeaked.

"Crazy guy with an axe, guys please come help me!" I whimpered before turning on my heels and running back to Joe. Quickly I handed him the digital camera, and he walked over behind the tent and waited for his queue.

"Oh my gosh!!" Lilly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Guys help please!" I whispered from my spot, but I knew they heard me. "We can out number him, please please help!"

Someone inside was being very very brave because I heard the zipper unzip slowly. Joe and I watched as they all came out of the tent, their arms linked and whispering my name.

"Guys," I whispered my voice low. They all spun around and looked at me, I watched as Joe snuck behind them, quiet as a mouse.

This was it, now or never the chance to get them back. Joe had the camera on and his finger on the button ready to snap at any time. Slowly I lifted my index finger and pointed at Joe behind them.

They froze like deer caught in the headlights and all turned around at the same time.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Joe shouted his voice deep. They screamed and he snapped the picture and we both burst out laughing, letting all of that bottled up laughter out.

We got them so good.

**A/N: So I got this chapter written pretty fast, but something was wrong with my internet so it wouldn't let me post it earlier. Anyways, here is the sixth chapter! Sorry for all the boring chapters, but I promise it will get better. Haha, this one was fun to write since that had actually happened to me and my friends when we were camping. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and author alerts! You don't know how happy they make me, because then I know that people are actually enjoying my story. So thank you once again and please please review this chapter! So the pairing isn't really decided yet, but the next chapter will have both Moliver, and Joe/Miley, and the paring will be decided soon. So please review, and thank you so much for reading! The next chapter should be up soon.**


	7. First Dates and Races

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**First Dates and Races.**

"Oh you guys are soo funny," Lilly rolled her eyes, and shoved a forkful of pancake into her mouth.

It was the next morning, and Joe and I were still laughing over the fact that we had gotten those three so good.

"It's not our fault; you were the ones who started it in the first place. We were just getting even," I stated, motioning with my index finger from myself to Joe.

Once again Lilly rolled her eyes, along with Nick and Oliver.

"So kids, what do you plan on doing today?" My dad asked, as he continued to wash the dirty dishes from the night before.

The only downfall of camping was the fact that you couldn't just shove them into the dishwasher, but you actually had to clean them yourself. I remember having to clean them on our school camping trip – the one where Lilly, Oliver, and I scared the pants off of Amber and Ashley.

"Actually, Lilly and I were going to go back down to that lake we were at yesterday," Nick stated, a small smile on his face as he looked over at me.

"Oh yah, we should get going – like now," She blushed slightly, and my smile grew even more. I nudged Joe with my elbow and he just pulled a funny face.

"Hey Miley, can I talk to you?" Oliver asked, now standing in front of me. Wow, when that boy wants to be fast, he can sure move. Quickly I looked over at Joe before nodding my head and following him over behind the tents.

"Hey," I said, sitting down on the ground and motioning for Oliver to do the same. I didn't care if my pants were going to get dirty; I mean we were camping after all!

He sat down, but didn't say anything for a few moments. I was starting to feel incredibly uncomfortable which was strange since it was Oliver! But I was feeling like he had something to say, but was too afraid to do so.

Playing with the hem of my shirt, I waited for him to say something, anything at all to make the situation a little more comfortable.

"So you and Joe are really hitting it off," He finally said, as he looked up at me.

"Yah, but we have always been friends," Oliver just nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"So this is kind of weird… but can you tell me," He paused, as if trying to think how to word his next sentence. "Can you tell me where we stand?"

Where we stand? What the heck did that mean; I seriously have no idea what he is talking about.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"You kissed me, and now you're flirting with Joe, I have no idea what to think right now," Oh, so that was what he meant. Yes I knew that I have been kind of ignoring Oliver, and I did kiss Joe, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

If I told him that I kissed him and Joe in the same day, he would think I was some kind off… he would think less of me that was for sure.

"Well, I don't… I actually don't know," I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my knees up under my chin.

Oliver grew silent and I watched as he bit his lip and looked over at the campfire.

"So? What are you thinking?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He didn't answer right away, but instead reached for my hand and took it inside of his own.

"Debating whether or not to ask you out on a date?" I watched as a small blush formed on his cheeks, as he looked down at our hands.

"How can we go on a date?" I asked him.

"Come on, I'm Smokin Oken! I can think of a date any time, anywhere," He joked, and dropped my hand from his own. Finally, it seemed like he was becoming his old self again.

"Well then, I guess you should get thinking," I stated, giving him a large smile and a hug as I stood up and wiped the back of my pants off.

As I made my way back to the fire, I couldn't help but look back and just as I did I caught Oliver doing his little happy dance. Laughing to myself, I went over and sat down next to Joe again.

"Hey, where's Nick and Lilly?" I asked, looking around for my two friends.

"They went to the lake," He stated, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Ew, chew then talk please," I looked away and Joe poked me in the side with his finger. 

_At the Lake._

Nick looked down at the crystal clear water, and turned around to see where Lilly was. They had raced here, and it seemed as if Nick had won by a long shot since she was nowhere to be seen.

"Psh, I'm still the best," He stated, a cocky smile on his face.

"You wish curly," Nick turned around at the voice coming from behind him only to find Lilly running toward him, and it didn't look like she was stopping.

Placing her arms out in front of her she tried to push Nick into the water, but he grabbed out for her wrist and pulled her in right after him.

Coming up for air she let out a loud scream.

"Nick!" She shouted, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"What?" He asked, smiling over at her, his own brown hair now plastered all over his face and neck.

"What the heck was that for? You weren't supposed to pull me in I'm fully clothed!" He just raised his eyebrows at her and went underwater once again.

Once he resurfaced Nick answered. "So am I!"

"Well it's not the same!" Lilly jumped out of the water and placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down under.

Nick pushed her hands off his own shoulders and pulled her down with him.

"Oohh, now you're going down!" She shouted, letting out a few giggles as she pulled her soaked tank top off her wet body, only to have to cling to her all over again.

"I'm terrified," He joked. Lilly just crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows at him – as if to challenge him.

Lilly dove underneath the water, and swam up next to Nick before popping up fight in front of his face. "Boo," She smiled and reached up and picked up a few strands of Nick's long, soaked hair. "Jeeze, maybe it's time for a haircut?" She joked, as he caught her gaze and smiled.

Neither of them looked away for what seemed like forever, until Lilly realized that she was still holding onto his hair. Grinning like an idiot, she looked down at her feet until she felt a hand wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Somehow the smile on her face only widened as he leant down halfway, waiting for her to close the distance.

At that very moment, Lilly was probably one of the happiest girls on this planet, as cliched as that sounds. All weekend her and Nick had been getting along great, and it really seemed as if they clicked. Usually she got nervous around boys she liked, and babbled on like a fool – but with Nick it was different. She was never nervous, and she didn't ramble on anymore than she usually did.

Standing up on her toes Lilly closed the distance between the two and pressed her lips against Nick's. For a first kiss, it was amazing to her – it wasn't awkward or anything and she loved every minute of it.

Slipping her arms around his neck, she finally pulled away and rested her forehead against his, with a very large grin plastered on her face; Nick looked down into her blue eyes, and pushed a strand of her long wet bangs out of her eyes.

"Race you back?" Lilly asked, raising her eyebrows at him. Nick just laughed and started to make his way out of the lake with Lilly behind him.

It finally happened, she and Nick had their first kiss, and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She was happy because now Miley wasn't the only one going to have fun on this trip. She was excited for the fact that she and Nick were going to be spending a lot more time together.

And she felt loved like she never had before.

**A/N: So finally I got up chapter seven! Sorry for there not really being any Miley/Joe, but I got in a bit of Moliver. In the next chapter they will go on their date, but don't worry - there will be an unexpected turn so there is still a ton of hope for Joe/Miley. Ok, so I decided that it was about time to add some Lilly/Nick so I hope you all liked that! Thank you so so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts you all gave me! I really do appreciate it, and it makes me so happy to see that I have new reviews. So please keep them coming, I love reading what you have to say! And if any of you have any ideas at all please don't hesitate to let me know, I will always take them into consideration because I am always looking for new plots and ideas to add to the story, to be honest right now I am kind of stuck haha. All right, so please review and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon.**


	8. Dates and Dares

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Dates and Dares.**

"So where are we going?" I asked Oliver, as we weaved through the trees. This was one way that I have never been before, but I was excited to see where he was taking me and what he had in store for our date.

"You'll see," Was his only response.

We had been walking for about ten minutes now, and I was getting anxious. Even though I wasn't really expecting much, since we were camping and there wasn't much you could do for a date in the middle of the forest, I was excited.

"Ok here we are," He said finally, and when I walked up next to him he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

Placing my arm around his waist, I smiled up at him. There was a clearing where we were standing, and it was surrounded by trees and small bushes. From where we were standing we had a clear view of the sunset.

"Aw Ollie," I cooed as he led me over to where a small blanket was spread overtop of the dirt.

"Sorry it kind of sucks, but I had one day… well not even a full day, but I hope you like it even though it's not much," He rambled on, and I just smiled up at him.

"Are you finished?" I asked, a large smile playing on my lips. Oliver had always had a problem of talking too much when he wasn't supposed to.

He smiled sheepishly and nodded his head.

"Good, because I love it," I turned around so my whole body was facing him. Standing up on my toes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leant in for a kiss.

I felt him smiling into the kiss, and it only caused me to do the same. Running my fingers through his dark hair, I felt his grip around my torso tighten and he pulled me closer.

For a second I felt a little out of place and not really with the moment like Oliver was. Pulling away, my lips hovered over his. "The sun is setting right away," I murmured, my eyes now opening and staring into Oliver's deep brown ones.

"Oh… ok come on!" He dropped his arms from around my torso, and laced his fingers through my own and pulled me over to the blanket.

He sat down and I followed suit, sitting between his legs I leant back and felt his chest against my backside.

"Oliver?" I asked my voicea little above a whisper as I kept my eyes glued on the pink and purple sky.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for bringing me here, it's beautiful," I smiled as he rested his chin on my shoulder, and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

_Back at Camp._

"So where are Oliver and Miley?" Joe asked his brother as he flipped his cell phone open and closed absentmindedly.

Kevin sighed, leaning back against the pillow and paused his iPod for about the twelfth time since Joe had entered the tent, which had been three minutes ago.

"For the tenth time, I have no idea. Why do you even care?" He asked, pulling the headphones out of his ears, knowing Joe was never going to drop the subject.

He looked down at his phone, and flipped it open once again, only to close it when he glanced at the time.

"Because it's late and they shouldn't be out?" He tried, flashing his older brother a cheesy smile as he flipped the phone open and closed three more times.

"Joe stop, you're going to break it!" He snatched the phone out of his hands and set it down next to the pillow.

"No it wouldn't, I've dropped that baby so many times and it's still kicken," He grabbed the phone back and flipped it open to look at the clock again.

"No one has said 'kicken' since 1996," Kevin used air quotes around the outdated word with a smirk.

"I just did."

"So tell me again why you are in here?" Kevin asked as his annoyance level was starting to rise.

"Because I'm bored," He pouted and laid down on top of his sleeping bag, keeping his eyes on the door flap.

"So go do something. I know, how about you go bug Nick ok?" He suggested, pushing his brother outside.

Joe huffed and looked around the camp, only to see Miley and Oliver walking back into camp, large smiles on their faces. He looked down and noticed that they weren't holding hands – which was a plus for him.

"Hey kids!" I heard Joe shout as he ran over to us, and stepped in between me and Oliver, wrapping his arms around both our shoulders.

I thought I felt a few butterflies rising in the pit of my stomach, but insisted that it was just from something I ate.

"Hey Joe!" I smiled, as we all started to walk over to Nick and Lilly, Joe's arms still around our shoulders.

Oliver pulled away from Joe, an uncomfortable look on his face. "Hey," He said, dryly then made his way over to his tent without another word.

"What's up his—" I cut him off before he could say what I knew was coming.

"Hey! How about we do something fun?" I asked, my eyes widening as I looked up at Joe.

"Yes! Fun is my middle name baby," Did he just call me baby? But I just brushed it off, thinking it meant nothing.

Ten minutes later everyone was sitting around the roaring campfire.

"So I got this new thing from a premier after party, it's a portable karaoke machine!" I shouted with glee as I clapped my hands together.

"No way! Miley that is soo cool!" Lilly shouted, as Nick nodded his head.

I hadn't done this in forever; it had to be one of my favorite things.

"So anyways, I brought it and I thought maybe we could do some of that for the night!" I smiled and nodded my head furiously, looking around at everyone else.

They were all up for it, except my dad who decided that it was time to go to bed. He took a pair of earplugs so that we could be loud, and disappeared inside the tent.

"So who wants to go first?" I asked, looking around the circle. Lilly's hand shot up in the air faster than you could say 'tent'.

Since no one else raised their hand, I shrugged and stood up with Lilly, both of us holding our own microphone. We were standing in the middle of the circle next to the fire.

"Lilly, you pick a song," I said, as my excitement started to rise.

We all watched with smiles on our faces as she secretly picked a song. Before I knew it the cords to '_Girls Just Want to Have Fun_' by Cyndi Lauper burst through the speakers.

"_T__hat's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun _

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some fun!" 

I danced around with Lilly, twirling her under my arm and just having a good time. It wasn't too often I could do this with my closest friends. I smiled over at Lilly as I let her sing the last few lines to the song, and when it finally came to an end I looped my arm through hers and we both took a bow.

"Sorry, sorry, no encore tonight!" I giggled as everyone clapped for us.

"We will be signing autographs in fifteen minutes!" Lilly joked, as she handed the microphone to Kevin. Instead of reaching out for it he just shook his head.

"No thanks, maybe tomorrow night," He said, shaking his head.

"Come on Kevin!" I cheered, giving my microphone to Oliver. "You will totally outshine Oliver."

"Hey! I'm right here you know," He crossed his arms across his chest and stuck out his bottom lip.

"I was kidding!"

Kevin shook his head again and handed the mike over to Joe, who took it with a large smile on his face.

"Can I pick the song?" I asked a sly grin on my face. I knew exactly which one to choose for these two.

They nodded, and I walked over to the machine and suddenly the beat of '_Why Not?_' by Hilary Duff blared through the speakers.

The two boys laughed and Oliver shook his head no.

Joe shrugged his shoulders, and jumped up onto the wooden bench where he had previously been sitting.

"_Ah yaya yaya yayaya _

_There may never be a sign  
No flashing neon lights  
Telling you to make your move  
When the time is right _

_Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So...why not  
Why not_

_Why not take a crazy chance why not take a crazy chance?_"

I burst out laughing as soon as he said the first few words. It was just too funny; he was getting so into it by jumping around, and dancing around everyone. He noticed me laughing, and reached for my hand and pulled me up with him.

Holding his mike out for me to sing in as well, I decided what the heck?

"_You always dress in yellow  
When you wanna dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what your told _

_You keep waiting where you are  
For what you'll never know  
Lets just get into your car  
And go baby go!_

_Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So why not why not_"

When the song came to an end, everyone was doubled over in hysterics from our little show. Joe reached for my hand, and kissed the top of it while sending me a quick little wink. Even though Oliver was sitting right there, I blushed. Wrapping my arms around his torso, he laughed and returned the hug.

"You seriously do not know how funny that was," Lilly giggled, as she tried to catch her breath.

I sat down back on the bench and Joe followed.

"Miley, now why don't you act like that on stage bud?" I heard my dad ask from behind me. Quickly I turned around and saw him standing there with a video camera – he had filmed the whole thing!

"Dad you seriously just filmed that?" I asked in disbelief when my giggles stopped.

He nodded his head. "I heard all the laughing and decided to check it out. Good thing I did, Uncle Earl is gonna love this!" He laughed and soon returned back to his tent, leaving everyone alone again.

We all sat outside talking about anything that came to mind, until Kevin said he wasn't feeling to well and decided that it would be best if he turned in for the night.

We all said our round of goodnights, and soon enough it was just the five of us.

"You know what? We haven't played Truth or Dare yet! That is like the traditional camping game!" Lilly suggested, raising her eyebrows at us.

"That's my favorite! Are you guys' man enough for it?" I challenged them jokingly.

"Chaa!" Joe shouted, while Nick and Oliver nodded.

I smiled, and looked over at Lilly. "Ok, I'll go first," Lilly said, crossing her arms across her chest and looking around at us all, deciding who her first victim was.

"Joe," She said.

He thought for a second, before choosing. "Truth."

"Ok, so your girlfriend just won a round trip flight for two to Australia. You have to leave in six hours, but your parents would **never** let you go. Do you go for a week anyway?" She asked him. Wow I was impressed! That was a good question.

We all looked over at Joe expectantly, awaiting to see his answer. "No," He said simply and shrugged his shoulders.

Now it was his turn to pick something, and I had to say that I was a little nervous. "Oliver."

I let out a silent sigh of relief and looked over at Oliver. "Dare."

Aw, he was brave enough to take a dare from Joe! I smiled at him, and we all waited for Joe to say what his dare was. I knew it was going to be a good one – most likely embarrassing for Oliver.

Joe stood up and walked over to the small cooler my dad had recently filled with ice. He pulled out a carton of milk, and a glass from the washed dishes bucket. Then he grabbed the bag of ground up coffee beans and dumped some into the glass of milk.

"Cheers," He smiled and handed it over to Oliver, who by the way looked disgusted! Everyone knew he hated coffee more than any other drink created.

Taking in a deep breath of air, Oliver plugged his nose and downed the drink. "Ehhkk gross!" He shouted once he was finished.

Nick and Lilly laughed out loud at the look on his face, and Joe had a satisfied grin on his face.

"Ok Ollie, your turn," I stated, pulling my legs up to my chin and resting it on top.

"Ok, Nick."

Nick pondered the thought for a second, but took a dare.

"I dare you to do five push-ups on the ground over there," Oliver stated as we all looked over at him with our eyebrows raised. What kind of dare was that? "But you have to do them with Lilly lying under you."

"Ooo Nickly!" I cooed, using the little combined name I had thought up before. Everyone laughed out loud at Oliver's wacky dare, as the two stood up. This wouldn't be a problem for them, Nick was strong and plus, they liked each other so it wouldn't be awkward at all.

We all watched as he did two push-ups but stopped before the third, I noticed his arms quivering and Lilly giggling as she blew his long curly bangs out of his eyes.

"Come on Nick!" I cheered, letting out a few laughs. He did two more, and only had one more to go. Lilly was now in hysterics, and Nick was trying not to laugh as he finished the fifth one. "Yay you completed Oliver's wacky date!" I shouted, as my two friends stood up, both of their cheeks flushed. I reached over Joe and gave Nick a high five.

"That was brutal," He joked, as Lilly sat next to him on the bench. I noticed that their legs were touching, and smiled over at Lilly who gave me a quick thumbs up.

"Ok, Miley I choose you."

I felt nervous butterflies start in my stomach as I looked around the group. I could wimp out and pick a truth, or press my luck with a dare. I wasn't sure if Nick knew who I liked, so anything could happen.

I took in a deep breath. "Dare," I said as I squeezed my eyes together, and smiled.

"I dare you to grab something from the freezer and hold it on your stomach for one round," I let out a huge sigh of relief, and I remembered this dare from the tour when Kevin had told Joe to hold an icepack on his cheek for one round.

"Gotcha," I smiled over at him, mentally thanking him for not making me kiss anyone. I grabbed a bag of peas and held it onto my stomach, shivering from the sudden cold.

"Ok, I pick Lilly."

"Yay!" She shouted with joy as she looked at me anxiously. "Truth."

"Have you ever fallen asleep on either the: toilet, in the shower or bathtub?" She laughed and nodded her head.

"I think I've dosed off in the shower once or twice," She confirmed then looked around the circle.

"Joe."

"Aw again?" He wined then decided to pick a dare this time.

She smiled mischievously at him before telling him the dare. "I dare you to kiss anyone in this circle for thirty seconds."

Everyone looked at Joe, waiting for him to pick. I knew it was obvious that he was going to pick me, and I quickly snuck a look at Oliver who had his head down, apparently not wanting to witness what was going to happen.

Nick, who was sitting on Joe's other side patted him on the shoulder.

"Ok Nick, pucker up," Joe joked, as he leaned closer to Nick, who looked like he had been caught in the headlights.

Very very slowly Joe leaned in closer to Nick, who backed away until Joe quickly turned to his other side and that was when I felt his lips crash into mine. I was so surprised I dropped the cold bag to the ground, until I realized that he was kissing me.

I closed my eyes and did what I had wanted to do ever since he kissed me that day on the tree trunk – I kissed him back, and not one thought of Oliver crossed my mind.

**A/N: So here is the eighth chapter! I am so seriously proud of myself for continuing this and my other story **_**Summer Love**_** for so long. Usually I get really bored and stop haha. Anyways, I liked this chapter since I've never really written up a truth or dare chapter before. All of those dares and truths mentioned in the story actually happened, so I decided to put them into the story! Thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading what you think of the story! As well I thank you for the alerts and favorites! Please don't forget to review, since that is seriously the only thing that keeps me writing! So go on and review, and hopefully I can get chapter nine up real soon!**


	9. Just Friends

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Just Friends.**

It was the next morning, and at the moment Nick and I were the only ones up. Apparently he was a morning person just like I was. We were sitting around the fire pit, which wasn't lit, huddled against each other with a blanket wrapped around our shoulders.

The icy wind blew against my face, causing my eyes to water. Raising the corner of the blanket I rubbed them over my tired eyes. Truth was that I probably could have slept for at least another hour if not more, but I heard someone outside… and I was kind of hoping it was Joe.

"So what's up with you and Lilly now?" I asked, trying to sound casual. I didn't want him to think I was really that interested in their relationship, even though I was. Because I mean, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know everything about Lilly's relationship.

"I don't know actually," He chuckled and pushed a curl away from his left eye.

"Have you talked to her about it?" In response, Nick shook his head. "Well, don't you think you should?"

I watched as his shoulders rose and fell as he let out a long sigh. "I will, when the time's right."

For some reason, I was getting the feeling that he didn't want to talk about this anymore. Maybe Nick wasn't the person to ask about their relationship – I should be going to Lilly, since she would be the one to dish all the dirt.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes, not really having anything to talk about. It was strange, but I liked just sitting with Nick, not saying anything. It was just a nice comfortable silence.

Hearing someone stirring from one of the tents, I looked over my shoulder and saw Oliver emerging, his sleeping bag wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes then sat down on the bench across from Nick.

Last night I had made up my mind, I knew what I was going to do about the whole Oliver/Joe thing. It actually didn't take much thought, since I knew all along whom I wanted to be with. The only problem was the fact that I had to tell that certain guy I just wanted to be friends.

-------------

It was going on one o'clock now, and everyone was now up and ready to go out for another exciting day of camping. Honestly, I wasn't even sure how many days we had been here for. Five days I think it was which meant we would be leaving in two days.

"Miley, want to help me get some more wood?" Oliver asked, now standing in front of me and blocking the heat that the fire was giving off.

"Sure," I shrugged and set my plate aside. "Race you!" I shouted, taking off in the direction of the opening in the trees.

Trying to run while dodging random things on the ground is much harder than it looks. After jumping over seven holes, and an axe I finally made it to the opening just as Oliver ran up beside me.

"No fair," He pouted, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh don't be such a baby," I swatted his arm and let out a laugh as I looked around for pieces of wood.

We had been out here for the past fifteen minutes, and only found two pieces of wood. I was carrying one in my arms, and the other was with Oliver.

"Jeeze, does Joe suck at chopping wood or what?" I joked. "I mean, he was supposed to cut a ton and just leave it here."

Oliver stifled a laugh and I turned to him with my eyebrows raised.

"Now what's wrong?" I asked, dropping the wood on the ground and sitting down on a tree stump, motioning for him to do so as well.

"I was thinking last night."

"Oh, well that's never good!" I smiled and nudged him in the shoulder with my own. Apparently he missed the joke.

"And I think we should just be…" Oliver took a deep breath and looked over at me. "Friends."

Ollie Trolley say what?

I was speechless. "Huh?" Was the only thing that managed to come out of my mouth. And to make it worse, it was in that stupid high pitch voice I sometimes get – like my voice just cracked or something.

"I think we should just be friends," He stated again, more slowly this time.

"I repeat… huh?"

I couldn't believe that Oliver was saying this! It was like he could read my mind of something; I was going to tell him this today! But I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I liked Oliver, I really did but maybe we were right – maybe we were just better off as friends.

"Last night when Joe kissed you for that dare, I knew I had no chance. This whole trip I wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that you liked him Miley. I just didn't want to say anything unless it was true."

I needed a few minutes to take this in. Oliver and I had always been best friends, and now the fact that we had a little fling, well was that going to change our friendship? When I broke up with Jake, we didn't talk ever again and I didn't want that to happen to me and Oliver.

Following his hand with my eyes as he stuck it out, I couldn't help but just stare at it. This was like a peace offering except… except different. This was signifying that we would still be the best of friends after this crazy trip.

I smiled over at him and shook his hand. "Friends."

**A/N: Finally I updated this story! It's been awhile haha. So this chapter there is something important that happens, and hopefully you all liked what happened, I think a lot of you knew this was going to happen from the beginning haha. Anyways, sorry it's so short I've been having major writers block on this story. I think the next chapter will be the last one. Once again, thank you sooo much for all the nice reviews! They really made me want to write and update for you guys, so because of all you I wrote up the chapter faster haha. So please click the button and review this chapter for me! I love reading what you think so make sure to review, don't be shy! The last chapter or the next one should be coming by either Friday or earlier.**


	10. You Big Cheese Ball

**CHAPTER TEN**

**You Big Cheese Ball.**

It was the last night we were all going to spend together out in the wild. I had to admit, I was a little sad that by this time tomorrow we would all be back to our regular lives, and daily routines. Even though I desperately missed performing as Hannah, and attending the events, I didn't want to leave this place.

I wasn't sure if anyone wanted to leave.

Just then I heard my dad's cell phone go off, and as soon as he looked down at the caller id, I knew who it was.

"No son, you can not have a house party," My dad rubbed his temples as he held the phone to his ear. It was Jackson calling, wanting to throw a party. I was actually surprised that he has survived the five days without me and dad.

Last time we left him alone, he kind of almost burnt the house down. Literally.

"We have gone over this numerous times," He rolled his eyes and sat down on the log in front of the fire. "Absolutely not! No pudding pool in the house Jackson!" He shouted in frustration, walking off over to the tent to continue the conversation with Jackson in private.

"When will that boy ever learn?" I shook my head, and bit into the hamburger that was sitting on the plate in my lap. This day seemed to have gone by extremely fast, and it was hard to believe that tomorrow was going to be our last day out here in the woods. It was nice, and I'm glad that nothing too dramatic happened out here.

Lilly and Nick had gotten together sometime that day, and I couldn't have been happier for the two. For most people, when their best friends started dating their ex-boyfriends it got a little weird. But not for us, I was totally cool with it. Lilly was happy and walking around with hearts in her eyes. Nick was always smiling and that extra bounce in his step was cute.

Rubbing my bare legs with my free hand to keep them warm, I placed my feet up on the edge of the fire pit and felt the hot air instantly warm my feet and shins.

"Your shoes will melt to the pit if you do that," I looked over my shoulder and saw Joe standing there, a smile on his face.

"Oh really?"

He nodded and came around, sitting on the log next to me, pulling my legs off the edge and draping them over his lap.

"Oh Joe, what would I ever do without you?" I asked my hand finding its way to my forehead in a dramatic form.

"Wreck your hundred dollar shoes, duh," He joked, resting his forearms on my legs.

"Well thank you oh so much for saving my shoes. How will I ever repay you?" I asked, a large grin appearing as I flipped my brown hair over my shoulder, keeping my eyes on him.

His smile suddenly turned into a sly grin as he tapped his chin. "Ah Joe, what are you thinking?" I laughed, not the least bit worried.

He looked around, and once he noticed that no one else was around Joe leaned closer to me, dropping my legs off his lap. I instantly felt my heartbeat speed up, and my palms starting to sweat.

Our eyes stayed interlocked as he moved closer to me. Leaning his forehead against mine, Joe flashed me a toothy grin that made my heart melt. At that very moment I knew I had done the right thing, calling everything off with Oliver was probably the best move I could have ever made. I liked Joe so much, he made my heart skip a beat, he caused my breath to get caught in my throat – you know, all that love junk and stuff.

Pulling away, Joe got off the log and down onto the ground on one knee. "Miley, I have wanted to ask you for so long, but never found the right time. Will you go on a date with me?" He asked with a cheesy smile.

Gosh, Joe was such a cheese ball, but I loved it.

I smiled and bit my bottom lip. "Get up here," I laughed, and pulled on his hand that was extended. Standing up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Feeling the heat his body was giving off I smiled to myself.

Standing up on my toes I leant forward and placed my lips on his. Smiling into the kiss I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach start up, and start to flutter around. It was probably the best feeling I've ever had – jeeze, why was I all of a sudden so love struck and mushy?

I pulled away, my eyes still closed and the smile still on my face. Quickly giving him another peck on the lips, I dropped down to my original height and wrapped my arm around his waist, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Thanks Joe," I said, looking up at him.

"For what?"

"For coming camping, for just kissing me, for…" I was interrupted by Joe placing his hand over my mouth.

"Miley, enough with the flattery. I don't want to get a big head or anything," He flashed me a cocky smile and pulled me closer as we sat down on the log once again.

I stopped, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Joe, stop talking and kiss me."

And he did.

**A/N: I apologize for the totally sucky ending, but the truth was I just got really bored with the story. I think the main reason for this is because I wrote the first chapter to the next story I will be posting called My Celebrity Crush. Make sure you all check it out! Anyways, I am actually relieved this story is finished; it was giving me serious writers block haha. So tell me what you think of it in your reviews! I don't think there will be a sequel though, I don't have any ideas. But who knows, maybe in the future. On another note, thank you so much for all the reviews through-out the story you don't know how happy they make me! I want to thank all my loyal readers who reviewed every chapter, or close to it. Thank you so much this story wouldn't have continued if not for you guys! Please don't forget to review my final chapter of this story; I want to know what you thought of the whole story all together, not just the chapter. So don't be shy, review! But I should cut this off, it's getting a little long. Thank you once again, and don't forget to check out my new story! Peace & Love.**

**Janelle x3****  
****( keepyourheart)**


End file.
